Another Piece of the heart
by MagicalChemistry
Summary: A missing scene between Ivan and Elizabeth.


**Another piece of the heart**

Elizabeth walked out of the bathroom, fresh showered and wrapped up in a towel. Quickly she glanced down the hall and hurried to her bedroom. She had Ivan expected to wait for her, but it looked like she was wrong about that.

After closing the door of her room, Elizabeth breathed deeply, turned around to her wardrobe and got the shock of her life.

There on her bed sat Ivan, twiddling thumbs and smiling brightly at her.

She wrapped the towel a bit tighter around herself, though her heartbeat fastened.

"Great" he grinned."You finished showering. I´ve got an idea about what we can do today."

"And what idea would that be, exactly?"

"I´ll tell you later, dress yourself first." Ivan answered and leaned back into the pillow, looking expactantly at Elizabeth.

She stared back and waited for the joke. He wasn´t serious, was he?! There was no chance, her dressing herself in front of him. No way. They didn´t knew each other that good.

Okay, that was not exactly true. After all she didn´t knew a thing about him and Ivan seemed to know everything about her. But that wasn´t the point.

Of course she trusted him and she was sure he wouldn´t push her to do something she didn´t want. But it was still extremly embarrassing for Elizabeth.

She cleared her throat nervously and looked at him. Then she cleared her throat again, catching his questioning look and said "Uhm ... Could you ... uh ... Could you wait outside, please?"

Ivan raised his eyebrow in confusion and his glance travelled slowly over her body.

Shivers ran up and down Elizabeths spine and she closed her eyes for a moment, enjoing the it dissappeared, she opened them again.

"Why?" Ivan asked an sat up a bit. His previous friends had never had problems with dressing themselves in front of him, but maybe Elizabeth was a bit different. Maybe grown ups in gerneral.

He had to keep that in mind.

Now it was her turn to raise her eyebrows and she did her best not to look at him, searching for an answer.

"Because. Listen Ivan, I prefer it to be alone, while doing that."

Ivan thought about that for a moment and said then, as if it was totally obvious "I could close my eyes, so I won´t see anything."

Elizabeth resisted the urge to roll her eyes on that. She breathed in deeply and wanted to reply, when Ivan suddenly moved.

He turned to his stomach, crawled towards her and rested his head on his hands.

When he gave Elizabeth his best puppy-eyes look, she started laughing and shook her head in amusement. He was unbelieveble.

She saw him grinning and thowing his hands over his eyes and calling "I promise not to look. Scouts honor."

For a while Elizabeth just stood uncertain in the room, thinking about what she should do now. Surely she could thow him out, but that seemed wrong somehow.

On the other side she could hurry with dressing and she´d be done in a minute. Within seconds she chose the second possibility and walked over ro her wardrobe.

While putting her clothes on, she kept giving suspicious look to Ivans direction. She suspected him to peek any moment, but he didn´t.

Instead he just laid on the bed and hummed a song, that was quite familiar with her.

Soon Elizabeth was done and decided to observe Ivan.

In this man were a little kid and an adult man stuck together. Both of the showed up eventually and in different situations. But somehow he still looked normal. Well NOT normal, he was anything but normal, but quite attractive.

Okay, who was she kidding? He was hot.

It was a miracle that he was lying on her bed, waiting for her to say something.

"Elizabeth?" he asked carefully. "Are you done?"

Probably Ivan had noticed the sudden silence in the room and Elizabeth smiled, when he squirmed uneasy, keeping his hands over his eyes.

"Yes I am. You can look again."

He was relievd, she could tell. Dramatically he throw his arms in the air and turned to his back.

"Great" he called and grined from down there on the bed. Then he burst into laughers.

"What? What is it?" She didn´t really got the joke and Elizabeth couldn´t help but think that he was laughing about her.

Ivan tried to suppress his giggles, without any succes. "It´s just ... you look pretty funny from this perspective. So ... upside down."

Eliazbeth laughed and shook her head in disbelieve. Then she sank down beside him, onto the bed. Ivan shifted and laid his head in her lap, grabbing her hand, making himself comfortable.

An uncontrolable smile spread out on Elizabeths face, but she felt good. For some reason he always had this effect on her. Deep in her own thoughts she stroked though Ivans hair, not noticing that he closed his eyes in contentment.

After some time he opened them again, waiting for Eliazbeth to turn her attention to him.

When that didn´t happen, Ivan decided to do something.

He sat up a bit and her head snapped up. Ivan smiled softly and pushed his fingers through her hair. Elizabeth leaned into his touch and felt then his lips on hers.

Elizabeth felt like melting into his kiss. Her brain shut itself down and all she could do was lean back and let him take the lead. When Elizabeth laid back into the pillows, Ivan leaned forwards and moved both of his hands to her head, pressing her even closer to him.

He wanted this moment to last forever, he never wanted to let her go.

But the lack of air urged the two of them apart. A huge smile broke out on Ivans face and he brushed a stand of hair out of her face behind her ear.

And as he saw the sparkles in her eyes and the bright smile (which made her at least 10 years younger), then he knew with this kiss, he had given her the rest of his heart.


End file.
